1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braille printer that embosses braille characters line by line by a method wherein projections and recesses of embossing and debossing dies are engaged and pressed in response to braille signals in a state in which paper is placed between the projections and recesses thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
This type of braille printer is well known as it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-98187. In this type of braille printer, a matrix, in which recesses are formed in the form of a line, is fixed in position and embossing rams whose top ends are projected are arranged facing the matrix. The embossing rams which are displaced in response to braille signals to positions where projections and recesses are pressed are driven from below towards the matrix by common block-shaped drive beams.
That is, all embossing rams which are controlled to be displaced line by line to pressing positions are simultaneously driven by drive beams. Therefore, drive energy of an amount equal to that in which a plurality of braille characters are embossed simultaneously is momentarily required.